Twilight 25
by distant.dream118
Summary: 25 drabbles written for specific picture prompts over a period of three months  coughfivedayscough .
1. Heavenly Day

**The Twilight Twenty Five**

**Prompt #13- Heavenly Day**

**Penname: 118**

**Pairing: B/E**

**Rating: T**

**Tons of thanks to my lovely beta, dsrubyslippers. **

**I know my story needs to update, but I'm bound and determined to finish this. If you are super curious about what's going on with WtLI, shoot me a PM and I'll be happy to let ya know **

**Photos for prompts can be found here:****community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

The feathery clouds roll back, and the sweet morning sunlight streams through the window. She's sleeping soundly. Soft breaths escape her lips, and he smiles at the sound. It's calm and quiet. His heart feels full and peaceful. Her skin, bathed in sunlight, is shining, and her hair is fanned out against her pillow.

It doesn't matter what tomorrow brings, because he will always have this moment. A moment in which he is so certain that he won't ever be dissuaded.

She is enough. She will always be enough for him.

"Heaven," he whispers and pulls her closer. "My heaven."


	2. Gone

**The Twilight Twenty Five**

**Prompt #3: Gone**

**Penname: 118**

**Pairing: B/E**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:****community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**Thanks again to the amazing dsrubyslippers! Love ya, babe!**

She's been standing there so long that the heels on her shoes have sunk into the freshly watered lawn.

She can't take her eyes off of it. Freshly turned dirt, the color of used coffee grounds, sits in a pile. There are large and small flower arrangements placed haphazardly around the metal plate that holds his name and the very last day his heart beat.

The grief hits her stomach hard and fast. She's lost and completely void without him. She turns to leave, but her shoes are stuck.

She rips her stocking covered feet from her shoes and runs.


	3. Homecoming

**The Twilight Twenty Five**

**Prompt #1: Homecoming**

**Penname: 118**

**Pairing: B/E**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:****community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**Thanks again to the amazing dsrubyslippers! Love ya, babe!**

Her hands reach over the crib railing to smooth the creases in the sheets.

He sits, smiling widely, in the taupe glider in the corner.

In the white dresser, there are little shirts, little socks, and little dresses.

There is a basket on the changing table that holds everything they think they need. Infant Tylenol, diaper rash cream, baby orajel, a thermometer, nasal aspirator, lotion, and hand sanitizer. It's all neatly organized.

The books are lined neatly on the shelf, and next to that is the car seat.

She looks at him, eyes shining with tears, "Let's go get her."


	4. Spark?

**The Twilight Twenty Five**

**Prompt #23: Spark?**

**Penname: 118**

**Pairing: B/E**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:****community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**Thanks again to the amazing dsrubyslippers! Love ya, babe!**

"So I just set it and walk away?"

"Uh, yeah, Ali. That's what Crock-pots are for."

"Are you sure it's okay to leave it on high all day long?"

"I do it all the time."

"Okay."

"You are going to make Jasper stop by the house and check on it, aren't you?"

"Bella," she says in her most irritated voice, "it could catch on fire."

"Then don't use it."

"Bella, we have dinner guests tonight and I have the culinary skills of a starfish."

"Hope your house doesn't blow up."

"I'm hanging up on you. I don't find you funny."


	5. Last Goodbye

**The Twilight Twenty Five**

**Prompt #5: Last Goodbye**

**Penname: 118**

**Pairing: B/E**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:****community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**Thanks again to the amazing dsrubyslippers! Love ya, babe!**

Folded sheets of wide rule notebook paper sit on the window sill. They are tied neatly with ivory satin ribbon.

Sweet notes of love and adoration written in his beautiful script, and at the end of each one he tells her goodbye. He was always saying goodbye, just in case.

The one on the top is the one he wrote her the day before he left. He slipped out the door and just never came back.

Her heart has a hard time believing that it's the last goodbye, but the sound of the door closing gently behind him haunts her.


End file.
